User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 10
Halloween Contest Hmmm... I wonder. I don't think it'd be necessary, but if you want to, that'll be good. Remember, I use Monobook skin in case you want to customise the Monobook skin too. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for your efforts. Just suggesting, but you could update the Monobook skin to look more professional like Fantendo has theirs professional. Did you know that a lot of release dates on the wiki are incorrect and I'm using official Nintendo resources to find out the actual release dates? I hope you're happy with that ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Frustrated Hey, why did you delete Maxwell (Nintendogs)?! It has to do something whith Nintendo, so, WHY DID YOU DELETE IT?!?!?!? >:( Aski1 (talk) 18:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Awesome, like you are. I love the Durmite one ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) template rocket, I want to make a template. I dont know how to make a template. the template i want to make is to tell other users that there's vandalism or page messed up ahead and warn them. so can you tell me how to make it? 13:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) guess what - I have created vandalism template entirely myself - here's the link to it:Template:Vandalism . 15:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Small grey circle everytime you speak to me in my talk page, I found a grey circle next to the status. when I click it, it says 'Unknown'. What does it mean? 17:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Some Help? Sure, I can do that. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *I could see your cursor moving around on the live stream, but the picture gets a bit fuzzy at full screen. Want me to show you the screenshot? -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 22:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Box art template Could you please edit the box art templatesothatitaccepts GameCube for the Nintendo GameCube. I don't know if I have the rights to edit it myself so that's why I ask you. Thanks in advance. :) --Stingray0097 (talk) 00:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rocket, the log o does not look interesting. i want logo to be red to make it wiki more spooky. 17:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it does. Nice shading and all. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) WiiU Plans Oh hello Rocket! Thanks for following up.So our tentative plans aren't all that complicated. The biggest of course is a WiiU giveaway that will launch across Wikia and will let people enter into a random drawing to win a WiiU. That's probably the most exciting and should drive a lot of much-deserved traffic to your wiki. I would also love to have a few blogs up, like a WiiU Game Forecast that talks about upcoming games and why we're excited for them, WiiU port comparisons to show how WiiU ports use the hardware in unique ways, and a WiiU starter's guide that highlights the system specs, things about the tablet people don't know about, etc. Myself and another ComDev team can handle all of these (unless you wanted to take over one that we can help you with), but of course would love your input. If you have other ideas let me know, I'd love to help out. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Why would he contact BattleFranky (who's inactive)? Anyway, that sounds interesting :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I wanted to, but I hoped he wouldn't leave like after a month or so. EDIT: Okay, I did it.Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the promotion. It means a lot to me. :D Stingray0097 (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC)